Keep Moving Forward
by macadoodles
Summary: Two years after the events of TS3, Bo Peep gets donated to the day care. Woody's excited to meet her, but after he sees Bo, he's heartbroken. Now, Woody has to find friendship in a new place, and keep moving forward. Please R&R! Dolly/Woody
1. Chapter 1

**I will update my fic Me, Myself, and Spy? next! I just had to get my Toy Story obsession out on Fanfiction.**

**I OWN NOTHING! NADA! ZIP! ALL BELONGS TO PIXAR AND DISNEY! **

**I just figured there needed to be more Dolly/Woody stuff out there, and I'm happy to contribute. And to all the Bo/Woody people out there, let me just say she's GONE...I mean, I like Bo/Woody pre-Toy Story 3, but after that, Dolly/Woody is my ship. HOPE YA LIKE IT!**

**=]**

"Any news from the day care, Woody?" Dolly strutted up to the cowboy, who was sitting on an abandoned block, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

He and the other toys had been at Bonnie's for 2 years now, and they seemed to like it here. Everyone had settled in pretty quickly, and Bonnie was gone frequently, so that gave them a lot of time alone. A lot of time to do whatever they wanted. Every other week, Mr. Pricklepants and Hamm put on a play or a musical for the rest of the toys. Buttercup and Bullseye had weekly races, and Trixie had gotten nearly everyone an AIM account. Not that anybody actually used theirs, except for Rex. Woody was still the leader of his toys, and Dolly was the leader of hers. He had instantly established a system where they could talk to the day care toys daily, since they weren't always able to get to a computer.

"YES!" Woody yelled, so suddenly that Dolly nearly fainted. "BUZZ! JESSIE! YOU GOTTA COME HERE!" Dolly smiled at seeing Woody so excited. Buzz and Jessie came around the corner, Buzz carrying Jessie bridal style. Dolly was happy for the two toys, but it seemed like everyone had a partner except for her. Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, Rex and Trixie, even Bullseye and Buttercup were the best of friends. Slinky was the only toy to able to understand Totoro. And Woody...Dolly smiled to herself. Although she wouldn't admit it in front of anyone but Jessie, she had developed a small crush on the sheriff. Something about his leadership, his optimistic attitude, his helping hand with everything...Dolly wasn't sure exactly how she felt. But for right now, her stuffing still filled with butterflies when he grinned at her.

"What's up, partner?" Jessie asked, after Buzz had put her down.

"Bo. She's at Sunnyside," Woody said hurriedly.

"Really?" Buzz said. "That's great!" Dolly, on the other hand, felt like she had just ran into a brick wall. Jessie had told her about Bo Peep, Woody's lost love. Bo had been everything to Woody, and he had tried to save her from being sold, but to no avail. Dolly thought Woody would've moved on by now, but by the spark in his brown eyes, he still loved Bo Peep as much as he had before.

"Isn't this amazing, Dolly?" Woody cried, jumping off his block and facing her.

"It's...fantastic," Dolly managed to choke out. Woody grinned, failing to see the hurt in her eyes. Jessie noticed though, and she grabbed Dolly's felt hand and dragged her underneath the bed as Woody and Buzz went to go tell the other toys.

"Okay, what's up Dolly?" Jessie said, staring the rag doll down.

"N-nothing," Dolly stuttered, failing to sound convincing. Jessie raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay, you got me. It's because Bo's back."

Jessie nodded like she knew all along. Which she probably did, Dolly thought dully to herself.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Jessie whispered. Dolly just nodded. "Well, we'll see. Maybe we can get him to move on, to see what's been in front of him all along." Dolly stared at the ground, lost in her thoughts. Jessie was her best friend now, she was her confidant. Dolly didn't think Woody would move on anytime soon while Bo was still around. Personally, Dolly didn't think she stood a chance against that Nursery Rhyme. Dolly sank to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Aw, cheer up Dolly! You still have a chance!" Jessie tried earnestly to cheer her best friend up. Dolly looked up at Jessie.

"You really think so, cowgirl?" Dolly said. She wiped away her tears and stood up.

"Absolutely," Jessie said confidently. "I'll do anything to help."

Suddenly, Woody and Buzz appeared, letting the light crawl in underneath the bed.

"Are you guys okay?" Woody asked.

"Yes sir-ee!" Jessie cried, bounding out and dragging Buzz along with her.

"How about you, Dolly?" Woody said, giving her a small hug.

"Better now," Dolly said, sighing. All too soon, Woody stepped back and informed her that tomorrow, he was going to the day care to see Bo.

Dolly's googly eyes glistened. "Can I come with?" she blurted. Covering her mouth, she blushed.

"'Course you can!" Woody said cheerfully. He took her hand and walked her out of the dark space, where the rest of the toys stood waiting. Many of them gave her a smile, but Buzz and Trixie were one of the few that gave Dolly strange, knowing looks. She waved to all of them, and let go of Woody's hand.

"So, uh, cowboy...how are we getting to Sunnyside?" Dolly asked.

"We'll sneak in Bonnie's backpack tomorrow, see Bo and the others during recess, get back in the backpack, and arrive back home." Woody rattled off his plan with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Dolly sighed, but Spanish music interrupted her reply. Both toys turned around, bursting into laughter at the sight of Buzz doing the tango with Jessie. Slinky and Totoro were rolling on the ground, holding their stomachs. Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead decided to join in too, spinning next to the space ranger and the cowgirl.

"Dime mi amor, mi todo," Buzz said, in a thick Spanish accent, twirling Jessie into a dip. She giggled. _Wait, giggled?_ Dolly thought. What are the odds. Suddenly, the music changed to a classical song, thanks to Hamm and Mr. Pricklepants. Buzz, who had been holding Jessie, came out of his Spanish mode and dropped Jessie on the hardwood floor.

"Jessie! I'm so sorry!" he apologized. She just grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused his face to turn the colour of a tomato.

"There! Now THAT'S culture!" Mr. Pricklepants said.

"Oh, please," Buttercup scoffed. He tapped the radio and a pop song was blared through the stereos.

"TURN IT DOWN!" Trixie yelled. Buttercup quickly turned the dial to five instead of ten.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Care to dance?" Woody said, offering his hand to Dolly and bowing.

"Are you serious, cowboy?" Dolly replied, quite shocked. Woody just smiled at her. She cautiously took his hand. After all, she liked Woody, but he just wasn't the best dancer. Dolly had seen how he had thrown Jessie around dancing, and she didn't want any of her buttons to fall off. However, Woody was quite the gentleman, dancing not too fast, not too slow, but so that Dolly felt absolutely comfortable. Dolly felt as if she could live in this moment forever.

She shoved the thought of Bo to the back of her mind. That could wait. For now, Dolly was happy.

**NEXT CHAPTER: To the day care! Please review! THANKS!**

**p.s. If you don't know what "Dime mi amor, mi todo," means, it's "Tell me my love, my everything." XD**

**p.p.s. Keep Moving Forward is my motto, and it's about everything I do in life. When life gets you down, KEEP. MOVING. FORWARD. Don't stay in the past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, I own nothing, blah blah blah...enjoy! ^o^**

**~macadoodles!**

"And then, the fearsome Sheriff Woody saved the day! The end!" Bonnie narrated her story, playing with her toys.

"Bonnie! Breakfast is ready!" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Bonnie said, placing her toys carefully on the ground. "I'll be back. Have fun while I'm gone, okay?" She skipped out of her bedroom. The minute her footsteps died away, the toys sprang to life. Woody dusted himself off before helping Jessie up.

"Thank ya, partner," Jessie said politely. Buzz immediately took her hand and led her away from the group, to show her the small rose he had found.

"So, Woody, do we get in the backpack now?" Dolly said anxiously. She was nervous to meet Bo Peep, to see what Woody's reaction would be.

"Not yet. It'll take Bonnie a good thirty minutes to eat breakfast. I don't want to wait that long in a tight space," he reasoned. Dolly nodded. She walked around the room, saying a temporary goodbye to her friends. When Dolly came upon her closest friend Buttercup, she pulled him aside.

"Buttercup, you're in charge while I'm gone. I think Baron von Shush is a bit too dramatic to focus on certain duties, and Trixie's a-"

"Video game addict?" Buttercup said with a smile.

"Yeah. So, Buzz and Jessie will help keep the room in order, make sure things don't get too out of hand, change batteries when needed-"

"Dollface, relax," Buttercup soothed her, but the ironic nickname seemed to agitate Dolly more.

"Don't call me Dollface, Buttercup, not now. I'm too nervous for jokes."

He grinned. "Now, it may just be me, but I think-"

"DOLLY!" Woody cried. She whipped around, looking for the stuffing-filled sheriff.

"Woody?" she called. Dolly spotted him next to Bonnie's backpack. At the same time, she heard small footsteps running up the stairs.

"Mom, I'll be right down! I just have to grab my backpack!" Bonnie's voice said. The toys quickly fell back into their inanimate mode as Woody helped Dolly into the backpack and climbed in himself. Bonnie ran in not a second later, picking up her flower-covered pack, and zipping it closed. Dolly moved closer to Woody in the small space, as she didn't want Bonnie's coloured pencils poking her in the side.

"We're almost there," Woody whispered. They had been in the bag for about twenty minutes, and Woody was starting to get a little hot. His palms began to sweat for no apparent reason.

Pressing her eye to the little hole in Bonnie's backpack, Dolly said, "We're at Sunnyside...Bonnie's opening the door...and we're here!" After Bonnie had hung her backpack on her little hook in her cubby, Woody and Dolly slipped out and found the other toys, hiding in a corner while the toddlers ate their morning snacks. Ken greeted Woody and Dolly, and Woody introduced Dolly to a bunch of his old enemies, now new friends. Stretch, Twitch, Chunk, Barbie, and Big Baby all seemed pleased to meet Dolly and gave her a full tour of the day care. The bell rang, and all the children raced out the door for recess.

"Do you know where Bo Peep is?" Woody asked Barbie and Ken.

"She's in the Butterfly room, pretty high up on a shelf, but we've established a system where she can get down without hurting herself. And Robin's been a big help too," Ken said matter-of-factly. Woody smiled. He was glad Bo was happy here, and she already had a new friend, this Robin girl. Ken led the way to Bo Peep's shelf, yelling to get her attention. "BO! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" he screamed. Bo peeked over the side of the shelf.

"WOODY!" she exclaimed. Bo quickly jumped down, using blocks and silly putty to help her swing down to the ground. She hugged Woody, nearly choking him. Dolly looked on sadly. She liked to see Woody so happy, but...

"Who's your friend?" Bo asked cheerfully. Woody took Dolly's hand, and her cheeks reddened a little.

"Bo, this is Dolly. She's one of the toys at the new house I'm at," Woody said. "She's been really helpful."

"So, you got donated to a new family?" Bo asked. The cowboy nodded. "Well, as long as you're happy, sheriff." Woody's grin became bigger, and he was about to peck Bo on the cheek until a dark-haired boy came dashing in. He was wearing a yellow cape and colours of red and green.

"What did I miss? I heard there were guests..." the boy said, the end of his sentence fading as he noticed Dolly and Woody. He regained himself, then held out his hand. "I'm Robin. Sidekick to the infamous Batman. And you are?"

Woody was startled. "_You're _Robin?" he said incredulously. Robin nodded. Dolly shook his hand politely, while Woody just stood there, a bit too shocked for words.

"Yep. Bo here is my girl," he said, putting his arm around Bo's shoulder. Woody's jaw dropped and he stared at Robin.

"Bo is MY girl," Woody said, his voice hollow. Dolly realized what was going on, and she reached out an arm to comfort the cowboy.

"Woody-" she whispered, but at the same time another arm was reaching for him. Bo grabbed Woody's hand and pulled him closer, as he was turning away from her and Robin.

"I can explain," Bo murmured. Robin looked between the two, and retracted his arm.

"I'll see you later, Miss Peep," he muttered, giving her a small hug and inclining his head towards Dolly. Bo pulled Woody away to a small corner, and Dolly, being the mischievous rag doll she was, eavesdropped on them, hidden in the bookshelf.

"I thought you'd wait for me. I thought that we were never going to give up on each other! How could you forget me?" Woody cried, almost hysterical. Bo shushed him.

"I didn't _forget _you, Woody, I just moved on," Bo said calmly. "You have a special place in my heart, but you have to let me move on. I thought I was never going to see you again, and I couldn't just keep moping! It wasn't good for me and it's not good for you, Woody." Dolly decided to take a peek at them, and saw that Bo's hand was on Woody's shoulder, but his brown eyes were admiring the flooring.

"I can't move on, I can't forget you, you're the only one for me." Woody's words came out in a tumble. Bo lifted his chin up.

"I know you won't find someone exactly like me. But what we had was great, while it lasted. Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened," Bo said softly. "Don't dwell on the past, Woody. You won't forget me, you'll just keep moving forward without me." Woody's eyes locked with Bo's blue ones, and he realized, in that moment, what she said was true. He hugged her.

"Thank you," he murmured. Bo just smiled.

"Woody! Dolly! Time to go!" Ken called for them. Dolly rushed out of her hiding place and ran to Bonnie's cubby, where the rest of the toys stood waiting.

"Thanks for coming," Barbie said, hugging Dolly. Woody appeared, holding hands with Bo. He let go of her porcelain hand one last time, and gave Robin a curt nod. Saying goodbye to all the toys, Dolly and Woody climbed into Bonnie's backpack to await their departure home.

"Did you get what you were waiting for?" Dolly asked. Woody gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. I did."

**What did you think? Please review and there's a quote by Dr. Seuss in here that I really like!   
HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**READ ME!**

**HEY HOWDY HEY AGAIN! Hope you all were waiting patiently because here's the next chapter! It's the end =( but after reading this I hope somebody's going to write more Dolly + Woody please!  
I own nothinggg! If I did, Dolly and Woody would have SO HAPPENED IN TS3! **

**p.s. I actually am writing another Woody + Dolly fic, more friendship centered, on the song "Fireflies" by Owl City. Expect it in...oh, maybe a week, maybe a week and a half? DON'T TAKE MY WORD FOR IT! I'm kind of busy, but I'll write it ASAP! ^o^**

Woody and Dolly arrived at Bonnie's house safely, but all the while they were in her backpack Woody hadn't said a word. Dolly respected his silence, knowing fully well he was deep in thought about Bo. He may have said that he understood, but she knew it would take a while for his heart to catch up with his words. Bonnie dumped her backpack on her bed and ran to the kitchen for her after-school snack of apples and peanut butter. The toys were well used to this routine. Her footsteps died away, and the toys sprang to life. Woody and Dolly climbed out of Bonnie's backpack and jumped down to the ground, where their friends were waiting.

"How was the day care? How's everyone? How's Bo?" Jessie rambled. Buzz raised his eyebrows at her and Jessie's face flushed. "Sorry. I'm just excited!"

Dolly glanced at Woody, but the cowboy was no longer by her side. He had trudged to the corner of Bonnie's room, where he sat on a building block, his head hidden within his hands.

"Is he okay? What happened?" Buzz whispered. The other toys shuffled closer to Dolly, blocking her view of Woody and making her feel claustrophobic. She knew they wouldn't back off her or Woody unless she told them what had happened at Sunnyside. So, with a heavy heart, Dolly explained that when Woody saw Bo, another boy had Bo's affections. She told them about Robin, the sidekick, and said that Woody wasn't in the best of moods, since Bo had told him to move on.

"It's not that easy. If Shakespeare never said it was, then it isn't," stated Mr. Pricklepants. "Oh, poor Romeo and Juliet," he sighed.

"I don't think anyone should bother him today...he's got a lot on his plate as it is," Dolly murmured. The other toys nodded in agreement to let Woody be with his thoughts for the rest of the day. Dolly cast one last look at the cowboy before moving away from him like everyone else.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"And the brave Sir Buzz saved Princess Jessie from the evil Witch Dolly!" Bonnie depicted her story. "Noo!" said Dolly. "I don't have my witchy powers anymore!"

"My hero!" Jessie said.

"Oh, it was nothing..." Buzz said. "The Sheriff helped too!"

"Bonnie! Time for a bath before bed!" her mother called for her from the bathroom.

"Coming mom!" Bonnie cried. "You guys stay put, have fun while I'm gone, okay?" She sprinted out of her bedroom. As per usual, the toys came to life.

"Thanks for saving me, partner," Jessie said, winking at Buzz. He blushed and began to stutter uncontrollably. Rex and Trixie immediately pounced on the computer and started playing Runescape. Hamm rolled his eyes.

"Do you two really have to play that disgusting game now?" he complained. "We have a six-year-old for an owner! What if she walked in and you guys left that game open?"

"Oh, learn to live a little, Hamm!" Trixie said as a reply, suddenly madly pressing the mouse. "DIE, YOU EVILDOER!" He scoffed and shuffled over to Mr. Pricklepants, where they were busy working on a new play, West Side Story.

"MARIA!" Mr. Pricklepants cried suddenly. The corner of Dolly's mouth twitched upwards, as if she was about to smile, but she quickly frowned after seeing Woody, still sulking alone in a corner. Looking around at the other toys, making sure that everyone was fully occupied, she strolled over to Woody.

"Hey, cowboy," she said quietly. "How are you doing?" Woody's eyes were staring at the floor, but he glanced at Dolly, long enough for her to get a glimpse of his red eyes, and many shadows of tear streaks on his plastic face.

"How do you think I'm doing, Dolly?" he muttered. "Horrible. What's the point?

"The point of what?"

"Life. Don't talk to me about life." Dolly didn't know how to help him, but just then they heard Bonnie's footsteps, and the toys resumed their motionless places. After, of course, Rex and Trixie had logged out of Runescape.

"Okay, tonight, Miss Dolly, Jessie, Mr. Pricklepants, and Rex get to sleep here tonight!" Bonnie said, skipping into her room and picking up the aforementioned toys and plopping them down on her bed. She had her periwinkle nightgown on, and climbed into bed with her toys. Her mother came to kiss her good night, and Bonnie fell fast asleep.

The hours moved past, and still Dolly wasn't able to sleep. Well, not "sleep" exactly, but relax enough to go into inanimate mode until Bonnie woke up...she just couldn't calm down enough to rest. Apparently, she wasn't the only toy awake. After trying to rest, and failing for the fifth time, Dolly opened her eyes and stood up on the bed, only to spot the illuminated silhouette of a certain sheriff on the windowsill. The moonlight cast it's glow around him, leaving a Woody-shaped shadow on the hardwood floor. Dolly tiptoed out of Bonnie's bed, across the floor, and climbed up to where Woody sat, staring at the stars.

"Wishing upon shooting stars?" she whispered. Woody looked at her, not seeming surprised at all. He sighed.

"I just...don't know what to do anymore. Bo said to find someone else. But there IS no one else...for me," he breathed so quietly Dolly had to move right next to him to hear. She placed a hand on his shoulder, wanting desperately to say how she felt, but knowing this wasn't the right time. "And I don't understand what she meant by moving on...I know I sound childish, but..." Woody let the rest of his sentence fall.

"Woody," Dolly said softly but firmly, "you won't find someone exactly like Bo, you know that, right?" He nodded. "She wants you to be happy. She _needs_ you to be happy. If you truly...l-loved her, you would do what she asked, and let her go her own way." Woody's eyes glistened, and he smiled at Dolly.

"Thank you," he murmured. Dolly hugged him, surprising Woody, but he returned the hug.

"Just remember, I'm always going to be here for you," Dolly said as she walked away. Woody stared at her retreating form. Maybe what he needed had been right in front of him all along.

***the end* **

**Hope you liked it, please review, favourite, all that jazz. Thanks for reading! **

**~macadoodles!**


End file.
